The Next Move
Log Title: The Next Move Characters: Backblast, Dust Devil, Riposte, Scales, Tonka, Upshot Location: Hidden Rebel Base Date: February 6, 2019 TP: Covert Action Team TP Summary: The information is in, so the CAT plans its next move. Category:2019 Category:Covert Action Team TP Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 18:49:45 on Wednesday, 6 February 2019.' Hidden Rebel Base The hatch leads into a short corridor that expands out into what could laughably be called quarters. There's one hab slab set up with a very atrophied mech upon it; space for others is minimal. The area is warm at least, using nearby thermal couplers to mask its presence. Here's the skinny. The Autobots are going to arrange for a bombing run over the Con area we're going to be working in. They're going to target a computer node on the planet's surface in addition to their attack. This node will need replaced. WE need to replace that node with one of ours, one that has hardcode in it to leech data, so it won't be on Soundwave's network traffic. So we need to either assassinate the Operations team and disguise as them, Swap out the computer node without them noticing, and let them install ours. any combination of the above, or anything else really. 'TWO DAYS LATER' Things have been quiet for the C.A.T., they needed to be. The proximity to Syck has forced the team to play it cool. For two days, there's been a lot of silence. Not all mechs are handled to just sit there and patiently wait for hours on end. Cramped quarters in a stressful situation. Occasionally an ancient comms circuit activates, which Riposte consults, then returns to her analysis. Hours pass, and pass. Finally, Riposte moves to stand. "I've communicated with base. We have orders." Tonka looks up from some programming on his portable terminal. "What's the scoop?" Scales looks up from where she's nibbling an energoodie from her subspace stash, alert. Backblast has been obsessively cleaning and honing his khukri, looking up as Riposte stands. “Aha." Riposte moves to what suffices as the war table. Nothing fancy, nothing detectable. A bare 2-D holo design. "We know that Payday, aka Double_Tap, has been pushed forward to help construction on a firebase near Altihex. They're pushing in from another front. During this time frame, there's going to be a lot of network activity. We need that data. Given the time crunch, Command has suggested that we insert compromised material into the firebase...A network core, preloaded with programming that'll shunt data to us as well as manage its normal priorities. Command has offered to do a feigned bombing run on the area, and strike the connection point...Here." She draws with her finger over a specific node near the back of the new fortifications. "That'll mean Operations will be needed afterward to replace it. We need to ensure that our core is the one they install...or we do it ourselves under cover." Upshot hasn't been bothered by the enforced inactivity. He does pass some of the time in quiet conversation with various members of the team, as well as whistling snippets of tunes. As Riposte moves over to the 'planning table' the archer steps up as well, listening and alternating between looking at the field XO and the map. Tonka looks down at the map as Riposte gives the situation. "If we can sneak in and update the core before they install it, we could just let the 'cons do our dirty work for us. Or we can wait until they put it in place, then if someone can get me close enough, I can crawl in and make the necessary updates. With luck, they won't have a clue." he offers. Riposte muses, "We could...sneak into their operations facility and swap out the item. As its non-military there's not as much security or troops deployed....We could eliminate the team and pose as them. It'd require some framework and removal of autobrands, of course....We could use the bombing run as a distraction and do it ourselves during the assault, but any witnesses would have to be dispatched immediately...and I doubt we'd be fortunate enough to find Payday there." Scales huddles in on herself a bit at the descriptions of the options. "I think I'd rather we jus' sneak in an' replace the part." Riposte nods softly at Scales, "So if we do that, we'll need someone to forge a manifest most likely, unless we can replace the digital ID quickly enough. We'll also need either soft deterrents, such as mechs undercover as grunt workers, to keep people away from the area, possibly hard deterrent if needed, but any bodies must be fully disappeared. We'd also need the destruction of the original, of course. As well as constantly thwarting surveillance systems inside the building." Dust Devil is figiting with some sort of toy in his hand and lightly rocking back and forth while sitting on the floor. He looks over, "Replacin someone ain't something I could do and if we attract the wrong type of attention and SOundwave shows up, we're screwed. "We don't want ANY reason fer Soundwave ta show up. He'll pick us out so quick you'd think we were all flashin with Christmas lights." "If we can clear enough time, we may be able to re-write the firmware of the original and the 'cons wouldn't be the wiser," Tonka says. "It would be a lot harder to detect than a new device, and it would have the same digital ID." Upshot frowns, "Casualties leave gaps, and gaps lead to questions. I'd prefer we do this as quietly as possibly, aside from the fireworks." ''' '''He scratches his chain as he looks over the area around the node. "We should have enough of us that can get close enough to either replace the hardware or update the one the crew already has; if things go smoothly. If not..." He taps a spot further out on the proposed fortifications, "A little bit of sabotage should draw them away long enough to make either of those options viable." Scales hmms and looks at Tonka. "You an' I are pretty obviously not 'Cons regardless. Backblast an' Upshot are closer t'what you'd expect t'see inna place like that." Tonka nods. "No, but I'm pretty sneaky. I would just need someone to drop me off where I could get in." Riposte points two fingers at Dust Devil as her lights flicker, she's accessing something again, "No we do not. But if the skill set requires us going into their warehouse, I think we can manage." As for Tonka, she pauses, her optics flickering. "Possible, but we'll have a heavier need to eliminate witnesses. Sniper detail. If we time it during the battle, it could work. However, you (Tonka) would need gear assistance to get the job done. Scales should be able to work with you....but there'll be down time for the data...." She frowns, "We'll need to either call in artillery or set up a demo charge further up the line to explain why the feed cut out." Riposte purses her mouthplate at Upshot's words, "I'd rather them not recognize sabotage of any sort. At least at the firebase, it can be justified, but just like wetworking a nosy laborer, it's going raise questions I don't want answered." Upshot nods to Riposte, "I have a few of those along, if we need them; old habits from breaching work camp walls." "As for someone to get those two in closer, I can do that, if needed, and possibly distract the crew which would leave Backblast where he works best." Scales nods to herself. "I got tools yeah.. an' if there's jus' been a bombing come through, there's bound to be places where the infrastructure would nat'rally fail without lookin' weird. Jus' would need a nudge." Riposte nods, "Using the assault as cover, is starting to look like our answer. Alright, let's make sure our bases are covered." Upshot scans the map again, "So, I see a couple of possibilities here. We could draw or scare off the techs with the assault, which would be preferable. Failing that Dust Devil and I could try and brazen our way up to them and get them away long enough for Scales and Tonka to do their job. Either way BAckblast is providing overwatch, and jamming their comms?" He gives the sniper a questioning look. Tonka climbs down and crawls up on top of the map table proper to get a good look. "Do we have a good idea where the node is, and the conduits that run to it?" Scales hmms, tilting her head as she studies the map. "Are we trying t'cut the feed temporarily, or does it matter? I mean, it'd be really simple if we c'n jus' shear the line." Backblast nods "Can do." He says, with a smile. "I can also provide... ad-hoc explosives if they're needed." Dust Devil says, "I can deliver said explosives if ya need me ta also. My forcefield lets me detonate them a lot sooner than a con might realize if I am spotted. Just make sure you send me the specs of the blast so I don't underestimate them." Upshot nods, "Alright, then I propose Dust Devil provides some cover for Tonka, Spots, and myself; as well as provide close in support. Backblast, don't cut their comms until you have confirmed optics on the assault force. That leaves me to get our tech specialist in close enough." Riposte muses, "What if we actually did call for an artillery barrage, and used Dust Devil's forcefield to protect the team nearby? It'd lessen any chance of sabotage being detected. Backblast chuckles quietly "I won't be able to give a precise yield. That's the thing about improvised explosive devices. They're improvised." He nods "I've spotted for Encore before, I know the drill for spotting arty." Scales nods. "I c'n make a little bomb if needed, but Backblast's better at the targetted stuff. A small one that c'n collapse the section needed an' shear the line would cut th'feed an' look like just debris subsidin'." "That's not a bad idea..." Tonka says. "If we can sneak in undetected, put up the field, then let our fly boys blast the hell out of the place, it'd make one hell of a distraction. We'd be right there to get in quickly." Upshot ponders the additional suggestion, "That would be very useful, and make for a faster infil once the Cons have cleared out. That would also gives us a larger error tolerance if things start to go south." Straightening up he looks back over to his case. "I think I'm going to need to swap out my sensors for some artillery and get one of my demo charges; just in case it's needed for exfil." Dust Devil thinks for a few minutes, fingers playing over the toy before he looks up. "Just make sure I know who is in my forcefield group. I can modify my field but it's a lot easier if I can get a few measurements and all ta prepare. If the blast is bad I can reroute systems ta a point. But if I'm too off the equations then yer gonna end up carrying me out and possibly smokin." Upshot says, "I'm the largest one that has to fit inside your force field, Dust Devil. Scales and Tonka can easily just hide out on me so that shouldn't change your calculations too much." Upshot steps away from the map and over to his case to open it. There's the faint sound of some attachment points releasing and the mech takes the sensor suite off then puts it away. He then removes what looks like a smallish artillery piece which he fits into the empty spot on his back. The faint mechanical noise returns before he shifts around to make sure his new armament is solidly in place. He also takes out, somewhat, non-descript carbonweave bag and that gets tucked into a storage compartment. Backblast looks to Upshot. "Let me know the shot characteristics of that piece, yeah? If I know how the shell's gonna come down, I can give you better numbers." Upshot replies to Backblast, "It's a point zero two five mechanometer cannon. It helps out if I'm expecting larger trouble." Backblast nodnods "Nice piece. Send me the specs later." Log session ending at 20:20:55 on Wednesday, 6 February 2019.